In the molding of small articles such as tableware for instance, a plurality are molded in a single die and commonly have gates running one to the other of said articles, which gates must be later cut off, i.e., degated, and this is a relatively time consuming and expensive proposition. In the present invention, it is the object to do away with the usual degating step completely.